


Inevitable

by icylook



Series: After (TSSW) [2]
Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: "If it hurts so much, if it gives me so much grief… I don’t want to remember."His words. His own wish. His spell. His own doing.
Relationships: Manerkol/MC
Series: After (TSSW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849618
Kudos: 9





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I like to torture my MC, but I like happy endings as well °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

When his eyes open, it’s already starting to get dark. Shadows play on walls from magic fire lightning up candles placed at right spots, illuminating the room in a way that make it look almost bearable. The bed is big, with dark silky sheets that are very luxurious, but also very cold. He’s never warm since he’s at the palace, the constant chill just simmering under his skin with every step in vast hallways.

Wisps of a dream still cling to his consciousness, details already slipping away like sand between his fingers. He made a promise, that he will _never_ forgive what _he_ did to them, that he will keep fighting, their blood spilled, cold voice in his head telling him to-

Valerian gasps when searing pain seems to split his head open. Chokes on a cry and blinks through tears, curling into himself, hiding his face in his hands. His heart beats erratically with the thoughts swirling in his mind, and he can’t grasp what he was thinking of before, what was it that brought out the agony in his chest and the longer he tries to remember, the stronger the headache. His skin feels clammy and too small for him to fit in and he blindly pushes at the covers, tangling in the silky fabric until he starts trashing in them, feeling trapped. Blind panic sizes him by the throat and he calls for help, for anyone out there.

“Please I can’t breathe, I don’t remember, why I can’t remember-”

One moment he doesn’t know what's happening, next he stills when a presence makes him to. He feels cold fingers on his skin, tracing shapes of his face, cupping his jaw, resting on his chest, pushing. Valerian opens his mouth to scream, but it’s cut short when the _fear_ is taken away. And just like that, the presence is gone, but dregs of it are still lingering in the back of his mind. He knows this aura intimately, as his own _yearns_ for it with his every breath since that fateful day. Trying to run away from it was pointless. It was something he was aware of, deep in his soul, but still chose to deny it and suffer, got others tangled in his mess and-

_Inhale. Exhale._

Valerian lies on his back, staring at dark canopy of his bed. Much calmer now, after the intervention. Cold sweat on his body is slowly cooling down, making him shiver. He scrunches up his nose at the feeling, pushing himself to sit at the edge of massive bed. Manerkol has similar in his own bedroom, though Valerian has never slept there, as he never was asked to. Or more like, ordered to. He shudders when he thinks about it, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, his sleeping robe falling open upon his move.

For all his threats and rough care, Manerkol never touched him like _that._ Just watching, his hands on him never with purpose other than punishment for disobedience or holding him when he feeds. Deceptively gentle when he strikes with sharp teeth and poisonous words whispered directly in his ear. But still, never crossing the invisible line. And when he looks into crimson eyes, he can see the sea of patience amongst other things Manerkol is.

Those eyes seem to say, “ _I have time. We have time. I’ll wait. I know you’ll break, you’ll come to me. Willingly. I don’t want anything less than your willingness. I’ll wait.”_

Absently he brushes the skin over his shoulder near his neck, feeling two smooth scars. They never heal properly, even with his own magic working on them, a stark mark on his body.

Mocking him.

The sound of his bare feet on bathroom floor echo on stark white walls. Only essential things in their right places, few he could take comfort in if he really wanted. Elegant bathtub with golden legs sits in the middle of the room, close to big open windows with view on lower city. 

Empty, not a soul in sight as the night nears and citizens don’t dare to defy laws of their Lord.

Without much thought he adds first bath powder to water he reaches for. The robe falls to marble floor and he gets into the tub, mindful of doing it slowly as not to slip and crack his skull because of lost balance. A sigh leaves his lips when he dips into water, warmth seeping into his body and he leans back. Valerian tilts his head looking up at the ceiling, mind blissfully empty for few moments. Focusing on sensations of water lapping at his body, caressing it in warm embrace and soothing his frayed nerves. Soft smell of wild roses reminds him of days before and as he keeps looking at his hands, a stray thought uncoils, that maybe it’d be better to stop fighting altogether, to just use something sharp and-

_No._

He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head at the idea. He can’t do that, not after what he went through to _live_ , what they sacrificed to-

_Who’s they?_

Hazy memories he can’t grasp properly like smoke in the wind. He swallows and shifts so he lies down in the tub, head underwater. Outside sounds muted, the only noise is his own pulse in his ears. He keeps his breath in, sudden hot pricking in corners of his eyes easier to ignore then, until his lungs burn and ripple of bubbles escape his mouth, but he still refuses to surface for air.

_If it hurts so much, if it gives me so much grief… I don’t want to remember._

His words. His own wish. His spell. His own doing.

“Make a peace with it. It’ll be easier,” Almandine’s soft voice cajoles sweetly, “you’ll be cherished properly if you only let it. Be willing. No more needless pain, you’ll be taken care of, just let him do that for you, let him wrap you in his arms and answer with the same, just like he secretly longes you to. Hungers for you. Stop denying him and yourself.”

He coughs violently when he resurfaces, fingers slipping in their shaky grasp on tub’s edges. A sound behind him makes him look above his shoulder, choked gasp leaving his abused throat. Emotion he doesn’t dare yet name spreads in his chest and he struggles to get out from the bath, rivulets of water dripping on the floor, but he doesn’t care about it in his rush to reach _him._ He stands there, unwavering red eyes watching his every move and for the first time Valerian doesn’t shy from appraising gaze on his naked body, wet hair plastered to his skull, bare feet weirdly steady, even if his hands shake when he lunges at him, almost colliding with still body.

But not to hurt, no, he doesn’t want to hurt him, not anymore. Crimson eyes widen slightly when Manerkol hears the thought in cacophony of so many emotions fighting for his attention, making Valerian’s head spin, but he stubbornly keeps his gaze on Manerkol’s, holding both his eyes and mind open for his _soulmate._

_He accepts it._

He wishes to meet Manerkol halfway. Not to be consumed by what’s between them, but to exist in mutual desire. Weakness and strength. He wills it to happen.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, I- _please_ ,” his voice cracks, feeling gentle knuckles on his face, _cold_ , no, not so cold anymore. Unshed tears spill from golden eyes and get caught with long fingers. Valerian leans on solid body, hiding his face in chest covered in rich fabric, clinging to Manerkol like he’s the safest harbour protecting him from the worst of storms.

And it is a storm of emotions and feelings when later he cries both in grief and pleasure, letting go of choking despair of his past, choosing to take his future at his soulmate’s side, completely pledging himself to him, using his voice and mind, drinking up tentative, then delighted answer when not a lie could be detected and Manerkol searches for it _thoroughly._

It hurts, but he endures and Manerkol shushes him with gentle kisses up his throat, hint of teeth on his skin, iron fingers in his mind relenting to soft press making him melt and go pliant under Manerkol’s touch. But he doesn't want that, he doesn’t want to _just lie_ there and take it, he wants to touch and take as well and he makes a noise when Manerkol pauses, looking at him, small wrinkle between his brows that smoothes when he smiles.

He sits in his King’s, no, his soulmate’s lap, wrapped in possessive embrace and something shifts in the air between them. Valerian uses the moment to tangle his hands in Manerkol’s hair, then cup his jaw, placing softest of kisses on his lips, pouring everything he’s feeling at the moment. Manerkol goes still, then slowly kisses him back, letting him lead until Valerian feels sharp fang catch on his lip, taste of copper rich on his tongue and Manerkol licks into his mouth with more urgency, growl building in back of his throat. Valerian squirms in his hold as he tries to keep up, clumsy fingers fighting with clasps of Manerkol’s clothes, moaning when he’s successful and pale skin under his fingers seems to cool down his own feverish touch. It’s Manerkol turn to gasp and he _shudders_ under Valerian’s curious hands, leaning back to watch his focused expression, slipping his gaze to marks near his neck, Manerkol’s favourite spot to drink from so far. He wonders about possibilities after today, yearning to leave no spot on Valerian’s body that wouldn’t know his touch and his lips stretch in impish smile, voicelessly calling on his essence and watching how Valerian’s eyes open in surprise, then half close in pleasure with short startled noise coming out of his mouth.

It’s his magic, Valerian thinks through the feeling, as it slips inside him and seems to grow and he gasps into Manerkol’s mouth when it covers his own in searing kiss and he willingly opens up, Manerkol’s pleased rumble in his chest, one hand moving to cradle his skull. He writhes and then rolls his hips for more when his soulmate doesn’t let go of his hold, but increases the full feeling in his body. He demands more, sounds spilling from his throat, thoughts a messy jumble but his lust is clear. 

“Demands will get you nowhere,” Manerkol whispers, their lips almost touching, so he pleads, catching him off guard for a second when there’s no deception in it as well. Before he gets his wishes and Manerkol’s magic retreats for his body to take place in his physical connection to Valerian, he stops him. 

“I won’t be your doll,” Valerian says through pants, gazing deeply into crimson eyes, “but your equal.” There’s no fear in his tone, but certainty and Manerkol’s soul nearly howls in pure satisfaction.

* * *

_**Years later** _

Valerian slowly makes his way up on the wide white stairs, eyes on dark silhouette standing at the top.

The tall and beautiful man clad in marvellous fabrics fitting for a King of All can be far away physically, but their auras already greeted each other. Few of Manerkol’s generals stand in respectful distance behind their Lord, silently observing Valerian’s approach. He briefly glances at them, noticing the stiffness of their backs and fire in their eyes.

Predators, all of them, waiting for a drop of blood to excuse the attack, but no matter their rank, no one would dare to touch King’s soulmate. Many others before them made the mistake and their bones are the dirt they walk on now. 

Nearing last steps with more speed, Valerian easily drops to one knee, slightly bowing his head and calling off the staff on his back, Almandine vanishing in light sparkles and with impish giggle in his mind. 

Golden eyes lock on crimson ones, Manerkol’s face carefully neutral. “Have you succeeded?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Valerian asks with a smirk, gaze unflinching.

An amused flicker caresses his thoughts, even when Manerkol’s expression stays the same.

Barely heard murmur of soft gasps of people behind them make the corners of his lips go up even more and he reaches to the pouch at his hip, offering it for Manerkol to take. His hand wraps around Valerian’s wrist, cool touch sending pleasant ripple through his skin and he stands up, guided by his lover. Without letting go of him, Manerkol glances at the object in his palm using magic to disintegrate the cloth covering it. Low noise in his throat and fingers at Valerian’s nape tangling in his braid, their foreheads bumping gently - it all tells him he’s deeply pleased. He relaxes, eyes closing, when he feels Manerkol searching for exact memory of Valerian completing the mission, finding the Dragon’s artifact and neutralizing it with his magic, carefully weaving the spell and containing it so Manerkol would do what he planned to do with it. 

Over the years and under Manerkol’s strict tutelage he had grown in power greatly, using his gift of magic and dream walking to gain their goals. It was much easier to track and manipulate fragile minds of their enemies when he was pointed to do, making his missions go much more smoothly. 

Valerian tilts his chin up when Manerkol retreats, “No welcome kiss, my Lord? I did well, didn’t I.” He whispers teasingly, seeing crimson eyes darkening, the hold on his neck tightening slightly until Manerkol leans back. 

“Any reward you deserve will be delivered later, ulaidh. I have work to do.” He brings the artifact up to inspect it closer, though Valerian sees a telling glimpse in his eye. “And you are going to help me with it.” 

Valerian rolls his lips in a pout that slips and turns into smile, when he notices Manerkol’s gaze on his mouth, purring short, “Of course.”

Manerkol barely nods and turns, Valerian easily catching up with him, walking by his side through dark halls of their palace.


End file.
